Forum:DF: Was muss gekauft werden?
Wir sollten mal langsam überlegen was gekauft werden muss. Wichtig sind wohl vor allem folgende Dinge: -Sonnensegel -Tisch und Sitzmöglichkeiten -Kochutensilien Insgesamt sollten wir mit 200 Euro auskommen, um all dies zu besorgen, vermutlich noch günstiger. Hat jemand ne Idee wie man Bierbänke von Bonn aus nach Diemelstadt bringen könnte? Dann hätten wir günstige (nämlich geliehene) Sitzmöglichkeiten, die wir nur noch tarnen müssten (Decken, Felle o.ä.) Xenofero 15:21, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) -Sonnensegel -Tisch und Sitzmöglichkeiten -Kochutensilien -Brennholz (außer wir sammeln altes Holz im Wald) Tombrin 11:53, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Brennholz betrachte ich als Verbrauchsmaterial. Das wäre dann vorm DF so beim Thema "Was essen wir eigentlich? Holz? Aaaah!" gekommen ^^ Leider werden wir wohl auf jedem DF Holz kaufen müssen. Die Frage ist nur noch, wieviel Holz wir brauchen und wie wir es hintransportieren, oder ob wir es nicht besser dort irgendwo kaufen. Aber das in einem anderen Thread. Hier gehts nur um die "Einmalanschaffungen", bzw. den Dingen, die sich hoffentlich lange halten.+ Xenofero 15:13, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kochutensilien beim Ritterladen.de haben se nen schwarzen in emaillierten Topf 10 Liter für 28,99 oder so. 10 Liter sollten für uns auf jedenfall reichen. Zusammen mit nem Schwenkgrill, die werden nur jetzt zur Grillsaison wieder teurer, aber für 39,- aufwärts hätten wir da Feuerschale, Dreibein, Kette und nen Grillrost, und dann nomma 28€ für den Topf, dann hätten wir ja schön wat zu essen parat, denn braten können wir auch auf dem Grill und kochen eben im Topf, nur auf Frühstück mit Spiegelei und sowas müssen wir verzichten...dafür ne Pfanne zu kaufen ist blöd. Ich überlege mir noch freundlich wie man Brot backen kann. Tombrin 18:31, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke bei der Pfanne an einige Dinge, nicht unbedingt in erster Linie an Frühstück, sondern vielmehr z.B. an Bratkartoffeln. Ich denke für einige Gerichte braucht man ne Pfanne. Und so teuer sind sie ja auch nicht. Trotzdem wäre es definitiv nicht an erster Stelle, das ist klar, nur wenn Budget über bleibt, wäre es meiner Meinung nach ne wichtige Anschaffung. Xenofero 19:32, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) http://www.grillsportverein.de/grill-shop/Grill-Zubehoer/Gusseisenplatte-zweiseitig-35-cm::55.html Sieht gut aus und wir könnten vllt fürn anfang anstatt nen Topf kaufen einen SUppentopf meiner Mutter vllt nehmen und das Teil als Herdplatte nutzen Tombrin 20:26, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ziemlich teuer, nix dabei, und ich finds nicht wirklich ambientig. Topf kaufen, Suppentopf, wenns gut aussieht und auf den Grill geht, sollts kein Problem sein, oder? Xenofero 21:18, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Dachte halt nur so ne Art "heißer Stein" sieht etwas rustikaler aus. aber mom so ne große paella pfanne wäre für uns genau das richtige :D Darin kann man im Falle des Falles auch ma Süppchen machen. Was habt ihr beim letzten mal so gegessen? Daran könnte man sich ma orientieren ob ne Pfanne oder nen Topf für's erste lukrativer wären Kartoffeln kann man prima in der Glut garen, Reis mit genügend Wassernachschub auch in ner Pfanne, solange man losen Reis nimmt, mit optimalem Wetter kann man für sowas auch einfach die Sonne nutzen. All sowas muss einfach überdacht werden...ich überlege mir auch schon was für ne tolle warme Dusche, schwarzer Wasserbehälter und 5Meter aufwärts schwarzer Schlauch. Aber nur zum abwaschen und nicht mit Duschgel in der NAtur :D Vllt finde ich auch nochmal ne Anleitung für nen Sonnenkühlschrank für kühle Getränke. Ich halte dich auf dem laufenden. Man packt ein großes Handtuch (am besten schwarz) ein, welches man triefnass macht (z.B. im See) und mehrlagig um die zu kühlenden Flaschen wickelt. Das ganze wird dann IN die Sonne gelegt; verdunstet das Wasser aus den äußersten Schichten des Handtuchs, senkt sich die Temperatur im Inneren erstaunlicherweise bis weit unter die Umgebungstemperatur! Versuch isset wert! Tombrin 21:49, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ^^am besten direkt am Objekt: Geflügel :D Letztes Jahr haben wir hauptsächlich aus der Dose gegessen, weil wir nur einen Topf hatten. Also Eintöpfe u.ä. Prinzipiell finde ich Eintöpfe auch sehr ambientig und leicht zu machen, aber 7 Tage in Folge ohne Zweifel zu monoton. Man kann sich mal Fleisch bestellen bei anderen Gruppen, die in die Stadt fahren (wenn sie fahren) oder beim Supermarkt, die haben aber gesalzene Preise. Nächstes Problem, dann brauchen wir 2 Töpfe, so beilagentechnisch.(Kartoffeln plus Gemüse? Oder Nudeln plus Gulasch?) Ich denke, erstmal nen Topf, ist universeller, dann über ne Pfanne diskutieren und dann einen zweiten Topf. Xenofero 05:06, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das Fleischproblem könnten wir mit genügend Anpassung durch Dauerwurst ausgleichen. Kartoffeln mit geräucherter Mettwurst, Pfefferbeißer, Salami etc. Vllt auch Pökel- oder Dörrfleisch organisieren. Es gibt auch Fleisch in Dosen und sowas alles, aber jetzt sind wir BEIDE doch wieder weit weg von was gekauft werden muss :D Ich mein so nen größere Outdoor Topf, wäre auch denkbar die sind aus Edelstahl da kann man den Deckel auch als Pfanne nutzen. Aber Edelstahl ist jetzt nicht sonderlich ambientig, aber wir machen das schon iwie. Ganz sicher :D Lass uns ma ganz lustig schauen auf EBAY nach Kupfertöpfen sieht toll aus, was man davon noch so zum Kochen nutzen kann keine Ahnung Jenach größe der Feuerschale auch einfach nen bräter da haben wir dann zwei "Töpfe" Tombrin 10:37, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was ist mit nem großen Wok als Pfanne? glaub der meiner Mutter sah recht ambientig aus.. würd ich am WE mal nachschauen und anhorchen was sie dazu sagt den aufs Drachenfest zu schicken ^^ ( hmm muss mal meinen login rauskramen.. das hier ist von heike ;-) ) Wokpfanne klingt gut. Und im Regelfall sind die auch für Feuerkochen ausgelegt, Gasflamme und sowas :D und kochen dürfte darin auch möglich sein. Tombrin 19:46, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Würde auf jeden Fall Geld sparen, und davon bin ich Fan *cheers* Xenofero 20:29, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hast du wegen Sonnensegel schon was im Auge? Sonst mal bei Ebay schauen. Die Zeltplanen könnten allerdings auch etwas zu schwer sein dafür, obwohl sie auch als Regendach nützlich wären, aber der Baumwollscheiß saugt sich mit Wasser voll da müssten wir mal sehen wie wir das ordentlich abgestützt bekämmen, oder wir nehmen was anders, man kann auch bei IKEA, den billigsten Stoff holen und zusammennähen dann hat man zwar Schatten, aber wie das aussieht mit Regen und so keine Ahnung. http://stores.shop.ebay.de/Historische-Zelte__W0QQ_armrsZ1 Tombrin 18:53, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hatte die von obelink im Visier: http://www.obelink.de/assortiment_overzichtpagina3.asp?cat=2&id=24&arid=2878 (aus Baumwolle 47,00 Euro) Xenofero 22:39, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde morgen einen Schwenkgrill für 30 Euro kaufen. Ist gerade bei Kaufpark im Angebot, sah ordentlich aus und dann ham wa doch schonmal was. Nen Topf dranhängen sollte auch möglich sein. Xenofero 20:36, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ist gekauft, enthält: Feuerschale Grillrost Dreibein Wir könnten auch einen Topf an die Kette hängen und so über dem Feuer kochen. Xenofero 17:26, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Die heiße Phase beginnt: Was steht uns auf dem DF jetzt zur Verfügung? - Dackelgarage - Sahara Zelt - Schwenkgrill - ??? Tombrin 17:36, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich bemühe mich um eine Feuerschale vom Küster von der Kirche wo ich zu den Pfadfindern gehe, aber zu dem haben wir keinen allzu guten Kontakt... Hatten wir ne Idee für Sitzgelegenheiten? Wenn ich Geld bekäme, würde ich Tische kaufen (Platten mit Holzböcken, Anzahl wären 2 oder 3, jenachdem). Xenofero 21:31, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) So, wer kauft was? Wir bräuchten noch jemanden, der Tische finanziert, jemanden, der Pfannen oder Töpfe finanziert. Einiges könnten wir auch auslagern an die anderen, die mit uns lagern. Ich muss denen quasi nur sagen, was sie kaufen sollen. Xenofero 07:25, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Die Frage: Was kosten die Tische? Sitzgelegenheit ich werd mir wohl sonen Steckstuhl zusammenbasteln leicht transportabel und sowas. Allerdings wäre noch die Frage an die Orga, wie das mit Stroh aussieht. Strohballen oder so sind durchaus auch bequeme Sitzmöglichkeiten. Die Frage ist, wie die die mit uns lagern, sich finanziell reinhängen möchten so im ersten Jahr. Andererseits hätten die dann quasi schon für andere Gelegenheiten einen Topf :) Du siehst Fragen über Fragen. Wenn du dich Tische besorgst ich könnte Geld dazu geben, aber im Moment nicht wirklich alleine tragen. Sieht mau aus in der Kasse bei mir. 20-30€ könnte ich dir geben. Tombrin 13:28, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub unsere Kalkulation pro Tisch lag bei etwa 10 Euro. 2 Stützen a 2 Euro und die Platte lag bei 6 Euro, wenn ich mich recht erinner. 3 Tische sollten es aber angesichts der Menge von 10 Personen schon sein. Töpfe hab ich auch denen nahegelegt. Muss nochmal mit ihnen sprechen. Strohballen! Das war die Lösung, die ich auch anstrebte, jetzt wo dus sagst ^^ Xenofero 16:13, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Joa also Tische: Ich könnte wohl 2 Stück tragen in der Preiskategorie nur wer besorgt sie? Sonst muss ich warten bis ich wieder in Alfter bin um das Zeug dann sofort da einzulagern, aber da ihr wohl aus Dortmund zum DF fahrt isses besser einer von euch holt die, denn Michi und ich in nem kleinen Auto mit Tischen und soweiter wird eng :D Vorstrecken und derjenige bekommt dann das Geld. 20 oder 30€jenachdem :D Tombrin 16:22, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich kann sie holen, dann können wir sie auch schon fürs Frühlingsfest verwenden. Nur Geld, seit der Autoreperatur knapp. Xenofero 18:56, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich darf auf http://www.drachenfest.info/forum/index.php?topic=17698.msg543770;boardseen#new verweisen von wegen Strohballen. Desweiteren ich schaue jetzt Ende des Monats mal was bei mir auf dem Konto überbleibt und frag bei dir dann nach dder Bankverbindung Chris. Tombrin 17:49, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das war mir durchaus schon bekannt, aber solche Aussagen gabs in den letzten Jahren auch immer, also kann man sich fast sicher sein, dass es welche geben wird. Wenn nicht, ist die Kacke am dampfen :D Xenofero 05:11, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Töpfchen: Sag ma kannst du nicht bei den Pfadis ma anfragen, ob du dir für die Woche nicht den Topf oder Töpfe leihen kannst? Tombrin 15:47, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Können sie leider nicht, sie sind nämlich parallel auf Großfahrt :( Xenofero 20:26, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC)